The Lost Star
by kizuna-miso
Summary: Sonaba a lo lejos esa voz misteriosa, podía ser una trampa o podía ser una pista hacia algo. Dicen que es poco probable sobrevivir en la carbonita pero de alguna manera algo salio de ella y de alguna forma la vida del joven Padawan iba a cambiar
1. Chapter 1

_Solo es una cosa de rutina_

-no se para que te pones tan nervioso, niño

-es un presentimiento… no lo se

El Lasat le quedo mirando escéptico, claro de vez en cuenta tenía razón, pero no podía confiar en cada presentimiento, no era bueno para la misión. Se quedo pensativo, una voz le llamaba, se sentía como una voz, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. Siguió caminando por las calles de la capital, siguiendo el plan como siempre, esta vez tenía una misión más como los viejos tiempos, estaban buscando un "cargamento clave". Rex decía que en esas viejas cajas de la republica mantenían armas o suministros médicos, pero lo que hubiera en ese viejo cargamento traído desde una vieja estación medica

-solo concéntrate-sonó en su auricular

-no importa cuántas veces lo digas, no lo hace más real ¿lo sabes?

-puedo sentir la duda en ti

-es solo… escucho una voz

\- ¿conocida?

-no… es diferente… no lo sé… quizás ni siquiera suena real

Como siempre los planes no podían salir como se planeaban, pero lo suficientemente bien como para pensar que había sido un éxito, entre Sabine, Zeb y Chopper habían logrado completar la misión no sin el regaño de Kanan por causar alboroto entre los Stormtrooper. Pero el presentimiento seguía ahí, molestándole aquella lejana voz en su cabeza. Dejo a sus compañeros marchar y se dio un momento de caminar, escondiéndose de los Stormtrooper, quizás conseguirían un poco de fruta con los créditos que le quedaban en el bolsillo.

De pronto la voz sonó más clara "ayuda…" sonó a lo lejos, él se volvió a prisa y siguió lentamente la voz, en un puerto espacial, había una gran caja, vieja y gastada. Se acerco algo temeroso, era demasiado grande para tener suministros, no los típicos al menos, curioso empujo lentamente la enorme tapa solo.

Dio un salto hacia atrás al ver un rostro, pero al notar que no se movía, volvió a acercarse, conocía ese material, jamás pensó verle, pero ahí estaba, carbonita. Era como una lápida con un rostro y figura de una humana, más o menos de su tamaño con ropa antigua, como había visto en una vieja imagen que Rex o Ahsoka le había mostrado.

Estaba seguro de que la voz, la que le pedía ayuda provenía de aquella lapida de carbonita, busco como hacer que esta desapareciera. Encontró por el costado algunos botones y comenzó a apretarlos instintivamente, hasta que noto que la lápida comenzaba a ponerse roja y lentamente a brillar. Esto llamaría la atención del imperio, pero sus pensamientos se quedaron acallados por la figura que comenzaba a aparecer luego del brillo, ropas de un color castaño oscuro, una piel pálida y cabello oscuro. Comenzó a moverse lentamente mientas abría sus ojos, pero solo podía verse una niebla blanca en ellos

-maestro…

\- ¿m-maestro?

-oh… ¿clon?

-no… soy Ezra… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Casiopea… ¿estamos en Kaliida?

\- ¿Kaliida?

\- ¿Dónde estoy?...

-en Lothal? ¿Dónde deberías estar?

-en… Kaliida… estación espacial de la nebulosa Kaliida

-es mucho que decir, ahora tenemos que correr ¿puedes confiar en mí?

-siento la fuerza en ti, Ezra…-dijo tranquila- confió en ti

Ezra se quitó la chaqueta y la ayudo a ponérsela, para pasar un poco desapercibidos, tomo su mano y la guio por las calles de la cuidad capital, moviéndose en silencio tratando de evitar todo contacto con los Stormtrooper- Compro un poco de fruta y siguió su camino hasta salir de la cuidad caminando lentamente por la oscura noche. Siguió sujetando su mano aun mientras caminaban por el frio desierto

-puedes tomar tu chaqueta Ezra…

-oh, descuida, estoy acostumbrado

-es un lugar muy desértico ¿no?... jamás estuve en este sistema ¿Dónde exactamente estamos?

-borde exterior… bueno creo que podríamos decir que estamos relativamente cerca de Mon Calamari

-oh… si, claro que se dónde estamos… solo unos cuantos parsecs de distancia

\- ¿eres… un jedi?

-si… fui nombrada caballero hace poco-sonrió levemente- mi maestro estaba orgulloso, aunque aún tengo mi trenza, la ceremonia tuvo que posponerse por que el canciller fue secuestrado

\- ¿canciller? ¿y por qué estabas en carbonita?

-oh, era parte de, el que parecía ser, un plan bastante ingenioso, mi maestro tenía cierta afinidad por algunos planes locos, iba a pasar como contrabando hacia Nar Shadda, tenía que buscar a un contrabandista

El peliazul quedo aún más confundido, no entendía bien lo que decía, pero estaba seguro de que no mentía, ella hablaba del tiempo de la república, sabía que había sido una padawan y que no sabía nada de lo que le había sucedido a la república. siguió caminando en silencio, ella no pregunto nada y no dijo nada más, solo se quedó en silencio, caminando, con los ojos aperlados por la aun ceguera, no estaba muy seguro de cuando duraría y esperaba que pronto desapareciera.

Cuando llego a la nave afuera ya estaba Kanan, esperándole, meditando fuera de la nave ya tardé por la noche, era como si esperara que le regañara, iba a regañarle, lo sabía. Pero apenas sintió la presencia de otra persona su temple se calmó, su escapada no había sido en vano.

-otro Jedi… -susurro la mujer

\- ¿Qué hacías? ¿Quién es ella?

-no vas a creérmelo si te lo digo…

-acaso huele a jogan?

-solo… creo que debe descansar sabes

-como sabes que no es una espía? -dijo escéptico

-Kanan-dijo Hera al bajar de la nave- no puede ser una espía… esta con ropa de Jedi

\- ¿Qué? -dijo sorprendido- puedo sentir la fuerza en ella, pero no significa que sea confiable

\- ¡ella estaba en carbonita! -dijo a prisa

-ok, Ezra… lleva dentro, es mejor que descanse, quizás mañana ya pueda ver, es mejor que se tome su tiempo

\- ¡esperen!... c-cuantos años… pasaron? … lo último que recuerdo fue que secuestraron al canciller

\- ¿Qué? -dijo Kanan sorprendido- eso fue hace 23 años…

\- ¿Qué? -dijo ella sorprendida- tu voz… oh Caleb-dijo sonriendo- tu maestra era muy amiga de mi maestro

\- ¿tu maestro?

-Ki-Adi-Mundi-dijo con una sonrisa triste- lo siento… sé que algo terrible sucedió… siento el gran disturbio en la fuerza

-es mejor que descanses-dijo Hera finalmente- descuida, te mantendremos con nosotros

\- ¿Casiopea Saretti? -se volvió hacia ella- solo unos vimos una vez, eras un poco mayor que yo…

Ella asintió con una leve sonrisa ante el recuerdo de una vida pasada, pero no dijo nada más, sintió la mano de Ezra sostener la suya y el leve tironeo guiando, no se escuchaba nadie más, pero podía sentir como había más presencias en esa nave.

Ezra le ayudo a sentarse en el camarote que ahora era de él, luego de que Sabine permanecía mucho más en Mandalore que en el Ghost, seguían los colores en las paredes, pero sentía que era suyo

-espero no te moleste que duerma en el camarote superior

-lo preferiría… -dijo refregándose los ojos- aunque estuve 19 años ahí, aun así, tengo mucho sueño

-tienes que descansar-dijo quitándole las botas- hay mucho de lo que debes escuchar

-lo se… lo siento sabes… antes podía sentir la fuerza como si fuera... una ola abrazadora… ahora solo puedo sentir débiles destellos… algo acabo con todos ¿no?

-si… eso dice Kanan, la verdad es que antes de conocerle no sabía nada de los Jedi… no mucho al menos… era casi un mito

-gracias por salvarme Ezra… de verdad

-no sé si te salve…-toma su trenza- ¿esto es… para algo?

-oh… es el símbolo, une a un padawan con su maestro… ya no debería tenerla por que técnicamente no soy un padawan…

Ella busco su trenza sujetando la mano del peliazul, trato de encontrar sus ojos, pero seguían siendo nubosos, ella soltó lentamente su mano y busco debajo bajo su capa castaña y deslizo lentamente una barra metálica. él se quedó mirando asombrado, era un poco más largo que su sable de luz y tenía dos aberturas, ella se movió tan bien como Kanan cuando se acostumbró a no volver a ver, dejo su sable de luz sobre la mesita junto a la cama. Ella finalmente se acomodó en la cama y él le cubrió, sostuvo su hombro un momento y luego subió para quedarse dormido


	2. Chapter 2

El peliazul se levantó adormilado, sus sueños habían sido mucho más tranquilo desde el último tiempo, comenzó a bajar para ver que la pelinegra había desaparecido, a prisa salió del compartimiento y corrió buscándola por la nave. Nada dentro así que el único lugar más obvio era salir y buscarle, pero no había notado lo temprano que era, apenas estaba amaneciendo y ella estaba meditando. Quizás no le asombro el hecho de que estaba meditando, si no que ella estaba flotando y que las piedras se movían lentamente a su alrededor, sabía que las cosas se movían cuando meditaba, al igual que Kanan, pero jamás pensó que se podía flotar

Se sentó a su lado un momento tratando de meditar, pero ella estaba ahí a su lado flotando y tenía tanta curiosidad que no podía concentrarse, finalmente ella volvió al piso y abrió sus ojos, eran de un color turquesa profundo, el cabello estaba desordenado y largo, al menos hasta su cintura, además de la trenza que bajaba por su pecho.

\- ¿Ezra?

-estabas flotando

-oh, si es parte de la meditación… no te preocupes, no es para todos, depende como te concentres… no pienses que tienes que llegar a ese nivel

\- ¿Cómo...?

-bueno… es como cuando se mueven las cosas, solo que… tú también-dijo soltando una risita- puedo ser vieja, pero tengo el conocimiento fresco

\- ¿viste alguna vez a un sith?

-algunos… ¿por?

-vi a uno… un lord Sith

-oh… es frio ¿no?... da un poco de miedo… el lado oscuro

\- ¿l-lo haz sentido?

-oh si… es tentador, el poder… no temas, es normal solo debes… volver a la luz

El sonrió y ella soltó una risita juguetona, el sol de Lothal comenzaba a brillar, los demás comenzaron a moverse, tenían una última misión antes de volver a Yavin, lo cual dejaba una enorme pregunta ¿Qué iba a pasar con la padawan? Ezra no dijo nada, solo se quedó poniéndola al día, hablando de su planeta natal y de sus aventuras.

Todo se puso tenso cuando fue Hera la que bajo de la nave y camino directo a ellos, sonrió levemente y le hizo una señal para que le acompañara. subieron a la nave y entraron hasta el compartimiento de Ezra, pero cerró la puerta justo detrás de ella, él se quedó mirándole un momento, pero no sirvió de mucho, no abriría en mucho tiempo.

Se quedo en el sofá sentado mirando como Rex y Zeb jugaban con los hologramas, tenía tantas preguntas y dudas sobre ella, sobre lo que sucedería ¿solo sería un encuentro fugaz? Quizás Hera considerara su potencial y la dejaría estar con ellos. Kanan se acercó y le dijo que salieran un momento, se levantó en silencio y caminaron hasta afuera de la nave,

\- ¿Cuál es el problema?

-debes tener cuidado, no sé si ella, vaya a quedarse con nosotros y, aun así, la pasión es un camino al lado oscuro

\- ¿pasión? -le miro incrédulo-por qué lo dices

-solo ten cuidado… no debes tentarte

-solo estoy tratando de ayudarle… está sola ahora, su maestro y todos los que conocían han desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-General es un rango que no se les otorga a todos y ella era uno, no creas que todos los Jedi eran buenos, no con los clones, algunos eran bastante gruñones y mandones, pero ella tenía un especial cariño por los clones, así que no esperes que se una a nosotros

Se quedo con la mirada seria mirando la frontera de Lothal, se preparó para salir mientras que Hera aun parecía que no iba a salir del compartimiento pronto, solo espero que cuando llegara aun estuviera ahí. Se fue a prisa con los demás para comenzar la misión, sin dejar de mantener su mente ocupada en la pelinegra

-concéntrate

-lo se

-recuerda la tarjeta de datos, necesitamos esas naves para el próximo ataque…

-no te preocupes sé que hacer

-lo que encuentre Ezra, será útil, sabemos que están dividiendo su información estratégica, tenemos muchas células rebeldes.

\- ¿ha hablado con Hera?

-nos recogerá y nos iremos a Yavin, solo mantente concentrado

Rex también se quedó, al final solo eran cuatro en la misión, al parecer él también tenía algunas palabras que compartir con la mujer. Se infiltro por la cuidad, no había más Stormtrooper que lo normal, o al menos no lo parecía, Zeb lo ayudo a subir hasta el tubo de aire mientras Chopper mantenía la seguridad al mínimo y Kanan los distraía causando conflicto en otra zona. Como era típico algún detalle hacia que la misión se pusiera complicada. Todos comenzaban a salir corriendo escapando de los Stormtrooper cuando vio la nave acercarse, vio una figura moverse y saltar hasta ellos, se detuvo de golpe para verle levantando sus manos hasta ellos sintió la fuerza acumularse delante de ella y con un rápido movimiento les empujo a todos quienes le seguían. Se volvió a él y ahora tenía el cabello corto, con una chaqueta negra y una camiseta rojiza oscura, agarro su mano y salió corriendo con los demás, la nave descendió hasta ellos y con un salto llegó hasta la rampa de la nave donde los demás ya habían subido

-aun…

-estoy aquí-sonrió

-te vez…

-diferente, lo se… espero que mejor

-mucho mejor-le sujeta el hombro -pero vas a tener que enseñarme a hacer eso

-un empujón-dijo el castaño- no está mal… aunque Ezra, algo como eso necesita mucha concentración… ella ni siquiera necesito tiempo para concentrase

-pero…

-solo tienes que planear más de una cosa a la vez, divide tu mente, pero concéntrate en lo importante

subieron a la nave y comenzaron a moverse en el hiperespacio, ella se quedó escuchando algunas cosas de las que le decía Rex, se sentía a gusto con ella, ya que habían pasado más de una misión juntos a pesar de que estaban en diferentes sectores, en los comienzos como clone al servicio de la republica había tenido algunas misiones donde se habían encontrado.

Él se quedó escuchando, hablaba tanto de su maestro y de sus otros compañeros padawan, del maestro Yoda y de los demás generales, de Coruscant y de los demás planetas que había visitado

-bueno general…

-es Cass, Rex-le corrige-

\- cierto… cierto, disculpa a este viejo

-descuida- sujeta su mano- nosotros somos soldados viejos… no te preocupes, además no eres tan viejo-dijo riendo- recuerdo a ese joven Rex corriendo con sus hermanos

-ahora mis hermanos solo son Wolfe y Gregor-naja la mirada- es una pena

-lo es ciertamente… ni siquiera el maestro Yoda esperaba que algo así sucediera-le toma el hombro- fuiste muy valiente, los tres

-no podíamos traicionarles

-no lo hicieron… no fue su culpa, ustedes siguen siendo inocentes, no había persona más leales que uno de ustedes

-siempre es bastante raro cuando un Jedi nos dice personas… usted era de las pocas que lo hacia

-Rex…debo preguntarte algo… estoy segura de que tú sabes

-lo que pueda

-pero…-mira al peliazul- ¿dónde están los demás?

Ezra miro para todos lados, la mayoría estaba en la cabina así que solo apunto hasta haya, ella se acercó aún más a Rex y con una señal le pidió que se acercara a ellos. Se deslizo por el sofá hasta ella. Esta apretó los puños un momento y luego soltó un suspiro

-mi senadora, Rex… ¿dónde está?

\- ¿senadora? -dijo el peliazul

-lo siento Casiopea… ella murió cuando comenzó todo esto

-oh… ¿Cómo?

-no estoy seguro… solo sé que ella está en Naboo, pero no debes acercarte ahí, el imperio tiene control total sobre este

-gracias Rex…

\- ¿Naboo?

-si es mi planeta natal-dijo ella- solo estaba preocupada por la reina… senadora, ella era muy buena

-es una lástima… nadie sabe que le sucedió… escapamos antes de saber algo


	3. Chapter 3

\- ¿Cómo era tu planeta?

-bueno… era muy verde, sabes, lagos y montañas… aunque solo fui un par de veces, se siente como en casa

-quizás un día podamos ir

-quizás-le mira- ¿crees que sobrevivamos a esto?

-bueno Leia parece bastante convencida de su plan en Endor

-eso es cierto-dijo riendo- creo que no puedes rebatirle a una persona como ella ¿Qué vas a hacer tu?

-creo que debería quedarme con Kanan, creo que acompañara a Rex en el bosque

-oh… ira bien

\- ¿y tú? -se sienta- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-creo que quieren que vaya como piloto, quizás pueda hacer algo

-bueno…

-estaremos bien-dijo ella a prisa- nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo

El sonrió y volvió a recostarse, estaban en el techo del Ghost, mirando las que parecían lejanas estrellas, en lo que era el movido Yavin, todos se preparaban para que mañana comenzara el ataque en la luna de Endor y por ende en la estrella de la muerte. Ella se volvió a verle, estaba mirándole, se giró levemente a ella y toco su rostro con sus frías manos y ella dio un pequeño salto, aun así, el no quito su mano de su mejilla. Sonrió avergonzada, toco delicadamente con su dedo la cicatriz que tenía en la mejilla, pero la voz de Rex les hizo saltar alejándose. Ella se asomó sonrojada y el soltó una risita

-R-Rex… ¿p-pasa algo?

-la princesa quiere saber si puedes ir al centro de operaciones

-v-voy enseguida

Le dio una última mirada antes de dar un salto y seguir a Rex, que se reían tranquilamente de la expresión de la mujer, mientras que este pego un suspiro cubriéndose los ojos, cuantas veces se había dicho que mantuviera el control y aun así con ella a su lado no podía. Escucho la voz de Kanan llamándolo, dio otro suspiro antes de bajar y quedarle mirando mientras que movía el holocron en su mano

-vamos a dejárselo al elegido

\- ¿estás seguro de que es el?... no es que no piense que no puede ser el… pero suena bastante irreal, que solo una persona…

-sabes que Cass si cree que es el

-claro que lo se

-entonces confía en ella-suspira- el maestro Kenobi fue su maestro y también el maestro Yoda, está aquí solo para acabar con el emperador y Vader, tengo fe

-no es eso para que me llamaste

-esta es la batalla, la batalla decisiva… sé que lo sientes y debes estar preparado

\- ¿para ganar?

-para lo que vamos a arriesgar, van a morir personas ¿lo sabes?

-no soy tan pequeño, sabes Kanan, algunos dirían que estoy mayor

-Hera y Sabine van a estar en la B-wing, nosotros vamos a quedarnos en el Ghost y Rex va a bajar a Endor escoltando a la princesa

\- ¿Sabine? -dijo sonriente

-si, debería estar por arribar a Yavin en cualquier momento

-espera… ¿y Cass?

-va a ser parte del escuadrón Dorado

\- ¿Qué? -dijo sorprendido- ¿acaso piensa morir? ¡no puede hacerlo!

-cálmate - le sujeta los hombros- ella es una jedi, sabe lo que hace…

Se quedo mirándole, finalmente Kanan le hizo tranquilarse, no podía dejar que se escapara de esa manera, ya había perdido muchos amigos en la guerra, pero no a ella, no podía permitírselo. Le pidió que se calmara, nuevamente, y le recordó que debían mantener sus sentimientos en calma, no solo por ser un Jedi si no porque la situación ya era bastante estresante, solo un par de horas y saldrían al ataque.

\- ¡Ezra! -dijo Sabine animada- ¿Qué es esa cara?

-Sabine… oh, nada… ¿c-como esta todo en Mandalore?

-mejorando… pero no olvides que sigo siendo parte de este equipo, espectro 6 ¿y? ¿Dónde está ella?

\- ¿ella?

-espectro 7-sonrio- dicen que es una Jedi que es mejor que tu

-si…

\- ¿Qué sucede? -pregunto curiosa- ¿Dónde está?

-ella… es parte del equipo de Calrissian

\- ¿Lando? -dijo sorprendida-no es el equipo que se va a infiltrar en…

-si…-baja la mirada- la estoy buscando…

-seguro que la veré luego-sonrió levemente- seguro tu podrás encontrarla ahora- le sujeta el hombro- buena suerte con ella

El sonrió levemente y se concentró, la sintió en el mismo lugar que había desparecido, en el techo del Ghost, descansando y mirando las estrellas, subió a prisa, pero cuando se encontró con sus ojos se quedó en blanco, ahí estaba su ropa de piloto perfectamente doblada y su casco con un brillo dorado. Ella le sonrió tranquila y le palmeo junto a ella, se movió en silencio hasta su lado y se sentó abrazándole, escondiéndose en su cuello

-voy a volver

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-confió en mí, en ti, en la fuerza… estoy segura de que voy a volver a verte en este exacto lugar… no necesito que te pongas sentimental, eso no ayudara

-no soy sentimental-le mira- estoy preocupado por ti ¿Qué más podía ser?

-Ezra…-dijo sujetando su rostro- gracias por encontrarme, este es el exacto lugar donde debía estar

\- ¿la alianza?

-no… no exactamente-sonrió sonrojada- si no aquí, contigo

Él se sonrojo y escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella, estaba avergonzado por las cálidas y suaves palabras de la mujer, ella soltó una risita antes de apretarle con sus brazos. Hera les llamo pronto para que se cubrieran, tenían un día ocupado mañana así que bajaron rápidamente a la nave hasta el compartimiento que tenían. Iban entrando silenciosamente cuando el peliazul se encontró con los ojos castaños de Sabine

-hum, no es lo que parece-dijo Ezra a prisa

-es un placer-dijo Cass

-he escuchado mucho de ti-sonrió- un placer tenerte aquí, Casiopea

-Cass está bien Sabine

-es bueno que mi compartimiento sea bien ocupado

\- ¿era tuyo?... los dibujos…

-así es, mi arte

-es impresionante-sonrió- creo que es realmente hermoso…

\- ¿ese es tu casco? -ella asiente- ¿puedes dármelo?... solo para distraerme

-claro, confió en tus habilidosas manos, Sabine

-ok-lo toma- los dejo en lo suyo, nos vemos en la mañana

-no es lo que parece-dijo sonrojado

\- ¿Qué no es lo que parece? -dijo curiosa

-nada… solo… vamos a dormir

Paso una hora en que solo se quedaron en silencio, ninguno podía intentar siquiera dormir, el finalmente bajo e intento encender la luz, pero Hera había cortado todo para mantener las baterías al máximo para mañana. Dio un suspiro y ella le llamo silenciosa, casi un susurro, para que se acomodara a su lado, se apoyó en su hombro rodeándole por el cuerpo mientras el acariciaba su espalda, no podía pensar en nada más que en la misión

-n-no vas a creer con quien hable esta mañana

\- ¿Quién?

-el elegido… quería preguntarme algunas cosas, le pregunte que iba a pasar con nosotros, con los Jedi que quedan

-que va a pasar?

-va a hacer una nueva orden…

-no vamos a dejar a Hera sola, lo sabes

-lo sé, pero quisiera ayudarle, aunque se aun tiempo

\- ¿te vas?

-no… no lo sé…. Quiero ayudar en lo que creo, ayudar a niños que usen sus poderes sabiamente, sabes-sonrió- pudiste tu haber usado tus poderes para el mal, pero Kanan te entreno, y con la nueva república todo será más fácil

-pareces muy segura de lo que sucederá-dijo sonriente- no puedo permitir que te pase algo, Cass

-no tienes por qué hablar así…-le mira seria- las cosas van a cambiar Ezra… quizás se abueno para nosotros

-nosotros…-dijo en un susurro mientras tomaba su mejilla

Iba a acercarse a ella, intrépido hasta sus labios, pero ella le detuvo con la punta de sus dedos, él le quedo mirando extrañado mientras que esta permanecía seria

-es una promesa, solo lo haremos cuando nos volvamos a ver después de esto

\- ¿bromeas?... y si esta es la última vez…

-no lo es, confía en mi… confía

Beso su frente y se quedó abrazándole, toda la noche, solo pudo descansar con ella entre sus brazos, solos en silencio esperando que el tiempo juntos se terminara. Finalmente, cuando se escuchó la voz de Hera en el pasillo, ambos se levantaron, él se vistió con su ropa de siempre y cuando se volvió ella ya estaba con la ropa anaranjada de piloto, se quedó en silencio mirándole un momento

-no me mires con esos ojos

-claro que puedo hacerlo

-Ezra… sin importar lo lejos que estemos…

\- yo también…

Ella sonrió alegre antes de que el volviera a acercarse a ella, pensaba romper la promesa, pero fue cuando entro Sabine, se detuvo a medio camino, se detuvo de golpe y lentamente se volvió para encontrarse a Sabine riéndose de él. Ignorando la situación ella se acercó a la, ahora, piloto y le entrego su casco, que por el lado derecho brillaban el signo de la rebelión en dorado y por el otro laso brillaban colores rosas y anaranjadas como una nebulosa

-está listo

-quedo perfecto, gracias Sabine

-bueno, ya debes irte, nosotros iremos más al final, la princesa ya se fue anoche así que ya deberíamos estar saliendo

-bueno… nos vemos-sonrió- gracias, enserio Sabine

Ella salió a prisa con el casco en su mano, pero volvió por su sable de luz, encontrándose con los ojos del peliazul. Finalmente, cuando se fue, la mandaloriana le dio un codazo al peliazul que se había quedado hipnotizado por la figura de la pelinegra

-podrías intentar ser menos obvio

-ya debemos ir ¿no? -dijo ignorándole


	4. Chapter 4

\- ¿no ha regresado?

-no, quizás volvió a Yavin o… no dijimos mucho

-claro que no

\- ¡no es eso! -hablo sonrojado- ella no se ha comunicado, ni nada…

\- Calrissian fijo el punto para sus pilotos aquí, así que si está en algún lugar debe ser aquí… a menos que no haya escuchado

Se quedó mirándole alarmado, pensaba salir corriendo, pero Kanan le sujeto el hombro con una sonrisa, pensó que eran buenas noticias sobre la mujer, pero solo estaba feliz por la guerra. Ezra no podía ponerse feliz por el final de la guerra hasta que supiera el paradero de la mujer.

-concéntrate ¿Cómo la encontraste la primera vez?

-estaba… solo escuche su voz

-usa la fuerza, Ezra, la encontraras

Se quedo un momento en silencio, a pesar de los gritos y llantos de alegría y de perdida, de los fuegos artificiales, se mantuvo quietos hasta que escucho una suave voz llamándole, sabía que era ella. Salto a prisa y siguió el rastro, no estaba lejos, había pocos lugares donde pudiera aterrizar. Siguió la voz, que sonaba tan lejana y a la vez tan cercana, comenzó a apresurar el paso cuando noto que el cielo estaba comenzando a aclararse, ya estaba amaneciendo, había caminado toda la noche y la señal para llamar no era buena.

De pronto vio una pequeña columna de humo y se alarmo de inmediato, corrió hasta el lugar solo para encontrar una nave que se había dejado caer entre los árboles, se quedó un momento quieto al ver la imagen que estaba delante de él. La nave estaba entre los arboles estrellada pero completa, con marcas dorada y estaba rodeada de Ewoks tratando de abrirla. Finalmente, él se acercó diciéndole que les diera permiso, pero ellos le apartaron y abrieron la cabina para ver a la mujer inconsciente

\- ¡Cass!

Ellos la sacaron lentamente de la cabina mientras amenazaban a Ezra con sus lanzas, él no podía atacarles ellos le habían ayudado en la guerra. Estaban llevándosela cargándola entre todos hacia dentro del bosque, ataron al peliazul y este solo le siguió el paso, no tenían malas intenciones, al menos, podía sentirlos.

\- ¡Ezra!

\- ¡Kanan! ¡cuidado está lleno de Ewoks!

-lo sabemos, por eso la princesa nos envió con su droide de protocolo… ¿Dónde está Cass?

-ellos la llevan...no te acerques

Estaban tras un árbol, Kanan y Rex junto con el droide de protocolo, los Ewoks parecían alborotarse, así que era mejor que llegaran a su destino antes de poder siquiera acercarse hasta ellos, quedo atado en un árbol cuando se acercó el Droide. Finalmente, ellos lo desataron y tomo a la mujer entre sus brazos, pero ellos se alarmaron

-debido a los colores del casco de la señorita Saretti los Ewoks piensan que es una clase de deidad

-oh ¿acaso lo quito?

-es mejor dejárselo, podría tener alguna herida, no es recomendable hasta que venga la capitana Syndulla por ustedes para escoltarles hasta el Home-one

-gracias, C-3PO

Ella abrió los ojos de repente, le quedo mirando en silencio y acaricio su mejilla, siempre tocando la cicatriz que le surcaba delicadamente su mejilla, ella sonrió levemente antes de que el chocara su frente

-te lo dije

-eso es exactamente lo que quería escuchar Cass

Fue extraño como llego al Home-One, solo recordó que Kanan le tomo del hombro para que la dejara finalmente en la camilla, al fin estaba ahí, se quedó esperando fuera de la enfermería, estaban revisando todo lo necesario, caer en picada a los árboles y salir ileso no era común.

De repente diviso a alguien que sinceramente no esperaba que se paseara por ahí, el comandante le miro un momento, estaba serio y el peliazul levanto rápidamente la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Luke

\- ¿te molesta si entro primero?

-no… claro que no comandante

Se volvió, podía sentir algo de tristeza en él, pero no dijo anda, solo volvió a bajar la vista cuando la puerta se cerró detrás del comandante, tenía una misión para ella incluso cuando ni siquiera había salido de la enfermería. Solo esperaba que no fuera en solitario

Luego apareció Kanan, parecía saber todo lo que tramaba el comandante, Kanan insistía que ahora debía llamar a Skywalker, maestro y no comandante, a pesar de que así mismo él no se consideraba maestro

-él es el elegido, ha traído equilibrio a la fuerza, ya que Vader y Sidious han desaparecido ¿lo haz sentido?

-si… fue algo, totalmente diferente

-no te pongas cómodo, quedan aún Sith en la galaxia y Jedi que deben ser entrenados

-Cass dijo casi lo mismo

-bueno, porque ella es un caballero, ya sabe que significa todo este cambio en la fuerza… el maestro Skywalker solo quiere unir a la orden de nuevo

-lo sé-suspira- solo que estaba acostumbrado a la vida que teníamos… ¿todo va a cambiar?

-no le temas al cambio, además… no va a suceder de un día para otro, es cierto, el emperador ya no está y la senadora Mon Mothma ya está tomando el cargo, pero no significa que todo va a volver a ser como la república, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer aun

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, esperando que apareciera el droide médico o alguien para decirles el estado de la mujer, finalmente todos aparecieron esperando alguna señal. De repente Ezra alzo la cabeza y tras la puerta apareció la mujer, ya con su ropa normal, pero con el casco debajo del brazo, tenía un par de vendajes, pero nada grave, parecía contenta, todos se acercaron a prisa a verla, pero solo el peliazul pudo notar en sus ojos, lo vivaz que ahora tenia

-no tenían por qué preocuparse, no fue nada grave

-eres parte de nosotros ahora-dijo Hera tranquila- estábamos preocupados

-solo fue una contusión menor… no es nada de lo que preocuparse

\- ¿despertaste cuando entro el maestro?

-si… me dio una misión… en Coruscant

\- ¿Coruscant? -dijo asombrado

-él se va a ir a recuperar algo valioso… por eso quiere que yo vaya por mi cuenta a ver si queda algún secreto que pueda develar del templo

-toma el Phantom, te ayudara a llegar a Coruscant, nosotros aún tenemos cosas que hacer en otros lugares de la galaxia

-gracias Hera, creo que nos veremos en Yavin

\- ¿ya debes irte? -dijo Ezra sorprendido

-sí, de inmediato

-d-déjame acompañarte

-lo siento, no sé si el comandándote lo permita

-no pierdes nada con ir a buscarle Ezra-dijo Kanan- apresúrate, creo que iba a irse a una misión pronto

Se apresuro a correr por los pasillos, estaba buscándole por todos lados hasta que choco y se tropezó con R2, se escuchó el gruñido del robot que ayudo a levantarse rápidamente, estaba discutiéndole tal como lo hacía Chopper. Le pregunto dónde podía estar el comandante, después de todo era su droide, lo guio por los pasillos hasta el hangar del Home one, donde estaba arreglando su propio X-wing.

-Ezra ¿sucede algo?

-comandante

\- es solo Luke, nosotros somos Jedi, somos compañeros

-maestro dicen que debo llamarlo ahora

-creo que es un poco pronto para decir eso, pero los demás están convencidos de eso, que ellos creen la leyenda del elegido

-creo en usted, aunque yo…

-conozco tus sentimientos bien, Ezra… y creo que deberías ir con ella, hay muchas cosas que van a cambiar ahora

-Kanan me dijo que los Jedi no podían amar… pero que ahora las cosas pueden ser diferentes

-van a serlo, así que apresúrate, ella debe estar por salir

Corrió hasta el siguiente hangar donde el Phantom II comenzaba a despegar, con un rápido movimiento abrió la puerta y se metió dentro, moviéndose hasta la cabina donde ella estaba al mando de la nave. Ella se volvió y le quedo mirando sorprendida, pero rápidamente volvió los ojos para salir de la Home One, para entrar al hiperespacio. Solo iban los dos a bordo ni siquiera el droide emitiendo sus sonidos que casi eran gruñidos. Finalmente se levantó para mirarle, estaba inmóvil, pero con la cara iluminada al encontrarse con sus ojos, ella parecía un poco nerviosa pero finalmente su rostro se ilumino cuando él dijo

-yo también…

Se acerco a prisa hasta él y se encontró con sus brazos, subiendo hasta sus labios el ansiado beso, había llegado hasta ellos, el la levanto levemente abrazándola, solo quería sentirla más cerca, demostrarle que le amaba. Cuando debió dar un respiro la bajo delicadamente y ella acaricio delicadamente su cicatriz

\- ¿y?... ¿hasta dónde, general?

-gracioso-dijo riendo- querido padawan

-hable con el… dijo que está bien…

-lo sé… hablamos de cómo era antes… de por qué sucedió todo esto… y créeme si pudiera decírtelo, lo haría, pero se lo prometí…ahí que creer en el equilibrio, no podemos perdernos a nosotros en esto, Ezra…

-solo quiero perderme lo suficiente como para saber que esto es real-sujeta su mano- bueno… ¿Dónde vamos, cariño? -dijo con una leve sonrisa

-sujétate, nos vamos al gran templo


	5. Chapter 5

\- ¡mira! -dijo ella emocionada- esto es increíble

\- ¿Qué es eso?

-es una Delta… es una nave Jedi- hay muchos modelos, pero esta es el clásico, un interceptor ligero Delta 7B, los usamos en la guerra, era buenos pero lo molesto es que debíamos usar los anillos, aunque como estaba repletos de Venator no era problema

\- ¿Venator?

-los destructores estelares, los que vi al menos era bastante parecidos-abre la nave- no hay mucho que podamos tomar de esta nave quizás algunas refacciones útiles, pero sin motor para el hiperespacio son … bueno…

-luego vendremos por esto, sigamos avanzando

-siento peligro Ezra… quizás

-lo se… tenemos que tener cuidado ha pasado poco tiempo desde que cayó el imperio, pero aun así… aun así podemos tener fe

Ella sonrió levemente, toco delicadamente el dibujo de la fuerza militar de la república, pero para Ezra Bridger solo se parecía al logo del imperio y era un poco escalofriante. Todo en el templo le parecía escalofriante, frio y silencioso, ya no sentía la tranquilidad que le daba la caída del imperio, aunque seguían teniendo problemas con algunos que no podían admitir su derrota. Siguió a la mujer por la escalofriante y oscuros pasillos.

-vamos a ir directo a la biblioteca… quizás tengamos tiempo…

\- ¿de qué?

-de revisar mi habitación… no podíamos tener pertenencias propias, pero aun así… todos tenían algo

\- ¿que tenías?

-hum… algunos repuestos, algún recuerdo de los lugares que visite, cuando ayudas a las personas, ellas quieren dejar una marca en ti, regalos o algo, pequeños detalles

\- ¿de verdad?

-bueno, tengo un collar… que no usaba, porque en realidad no era mío, en mi descubrimiento, cuando supe que podía usar la fuerza, estaba con mi mejor amigo… un chico revoltoso y amable, solíamos correr por las praderas llenas de flores de colores-sonrió

-ok… un chico-suspira

-no seas celoso-dijo riendo- bueno… él tenía este collar, una cosa diminuta, una perla Veda, era resplandeciente

\- ¿el chico?

-bueno, estábamos como siempre jugando cuando apareció una criatura, no sé exactamente que era, según él era un Tusk-cat, aunque Wezz no sabía mucho de eso, siempre dijo que lo era… perdona, me distraigo del punto… trato de atacarnos, y yo solo lo empuje… sin querer… él se asustó de inmediato, me refiero al Tusk-cat, entonces me acerque y el reacciono tranquilo, luego se fue

\- ¿sabías lo que sucedía?

-no… nunca escuche de nada de eso, entonces Wezz me dijo "eres una jedi" el me dio su collar, solo unos pocos días después vinieron por mí, diciendo cosas como… "youngling"

\- ¿Cómo?

-Ezra…-le mira- estamos cerca

Iba recogiendo lo que podía, el parecía impresionado con que tan grande podía ser esa biblioteca, se veía enorme e imponente y a la vez se veía frágil. Tenía un poco de miedo sentía que algo no iba bien, el imperio tenía control total sobre el templo, era una pesadilla entrar antes, nadie se había atrevido, pero de pronto las tropas desaparecieron y había quedado vacío. Ella tomo su mano y le dijo que cerrara los ojos por un momento. En solo un momento se vio en el templo lleno de padawan y maestros, diferentes especies moviéndose tranquilamente entre los archivos, con las mismas ropas que tenía cuando encontró con la mujer. Lentamente se fue disipando su visión del pasado mientas que ella contenía las lagrimas

-pase mucho tiempo aquí, no siempre puedes ir a las misiones con tu maestro y la maestra Jocasta era muy buena… el maestro creyó que yo podría conocer más de sus secretos, no subestimes jamás los cazarrecompensas, faltan muchas cosas… pero no todos puedes abrir los secretos del templo

-pero tu si

-no todos, claro…ahí muchos el maestro Yoda y eventualmente Luke serán los únicos, pero yo creo que puedo hacer algo… incluso tu

Llegaron hasta una puerta el peliazul el quedo mirando algo confuso, no podía solo abrirse, pero luego recordó el templo, este seguía siendo un templo y solo un Jedi puede ingresar, ella le indico la cerradura. Lentamente comenzó a moverse hasta que esta se abrió "solo un Jedi puede entrar"

Estaba a oscuras, pero finalmente llegaron, los cristales nunca dejaron de brillar, aunque quedaba solo unos pocos, parecido al que había tenido en sus manos, ella delicadamente los movió por el aire hasta su mano y los guardo en su propio bolso atada en su cintura. No quería arriesgarlos ni por un momento. Siguieron caminando por los pasillos hasta que logro ver que estaba lleno de puertas con nombre escritos en ella.

-crees que la de Ahsoka este aun aquí

-no… creo, Ezra… si ella se fue se llevó todo consigo, perdona

-no, no es tu culpa

-era muy duro si eras un verdadero aventurero… tenías que tener muchas cualidades o ser muy fuerte, no me malinterpretes, había muchos que rompieron reglas, secretos y todo eso… no es tanto como lo pintan cuando eres Padawan

-me hubiera gustado estar aquí… haber escuchado y visto todo lo que viste

-no creas que es perfecto, la verdad es que hubo cosas malas, no somos los suficientes para cubrir la galaxia y eso siempre será malo…

-hacemos lo que podemos-sonrió levemente- podríamos quedarnos sin hacer nada, vivir nuestra vida en paz, pero decidimos pelear…

Ella se detuvo de golpe y le tapó la boca, se escuchaban voces a lo lejos, estaba seguro de que eran cazarrecompensas así que ella se movió entre los pasillos en silencio, no quería enfrentarse a ellos, lo podía ver en sus ojos. Solo siguió sus instrucciones hasta que llego al Phantom, soltó un suspiro largamente antes de mirarle una última vez

-no creo que Skywalker quiera acercarse con los cazarrecompensas

-vinieron a robar lo que quedaba-le mira- ya no queda nada que robar-dijo mirando su bolso- jamás pensé que tendría que entrar a robar al templo

-por eso no querías pelear ¿no?

-por supuesto, es un lugar sagrado… no enfrenare a alguien solo porque si, ellos no pueden hacerle más daño

-descuida-sonrió levemente- ya volvemos a Yavin, ese es tu hogar ahora

-oh… hogar

\- ¿Qué?

-suena… -sonrió- genial, supongo


	6. Chapter 6

Cada mañana la mujer salía temprano por la mañana y corría, en el planeta que estuviera, salía a prisa de la nave antes de que cualquiera siquiera despertara, no para que no la notaran salir, solo que ella parecía estar bien sola. Volvía a cumplir la misión que Hera designaba o hacer las tareas que fueran necesarias, comía algo y luego volvía a entrenar y meditaba hasta altas horas de la noche. Eso era cuando no estaba en la base, porque si no pasaba todo su tiempo intentando descifrar los cristales kyber y todo lo que trajo desde el templo.

-hey

\- ¿hum? -le mira- lo siento solo…

-lo se estas entrenando- le toma el hombro- ¿al menos haz dormido?

-si… claro… claro que si

\- ¿segura? -se cruza de brazos- creo que deberías dejar de entrenar tanto

-necesito… necesito hacerlo Ezra

-no, eres lo suficientemente fuerte ahora ¿algo anda mal?

-n-no… claro que no-desvía la mirada

-vamos- le abraza-puedes confiar en mi ¿cierto?

-si… lo se… ¿podemos ir por un paseo?

Él le miro confuso, no tenía un buen presentimiento, acepto sin decir mucho mientras ella le guiaba tomada del brazo en silencio, adentrándose lentamente en las planicies de Lothal. Estaba anocheciendo y caía la noche, pero nadie dijo nada, como para detenerse, hasta que finalmente ella le miro y se detuvo

-solo estoy tratando de mantener mi mente ocupada con cosas… no quiero pensar en lo que perdí

\- ¿es eso?

-lo dices como si no fuera nada-frunce el ceño

-no, no digo eso-hablo a prisa- digo… pensé que querías marcharte o… no lo sé, yo pensé

-Ezra… no, claro que no… solo me siento algo triste y no es bueno

-debes dejar fluir tus sentimientos… no retenerlos, eso no es bueno-sujeta su mano- vamos… puedes decírmelo, todo lo que tienes en tu corazón

-solo estaba pensando... que yo no pertenezco aquí, todo es tan oscuro… tan tenebroso de alguna manera, solo siento que no encajo bien

-este es exactamente le lugar en que deberías estar -le besa- es el lugar indicado, lo se… solo confía en mi ¿sí?... sé que estas… lo sé, también lo he sentido, créeme, solo tienes que … darte cuenta

\- ¿de qué?

-de todo, estamos en una guerra civil y… necesitamos personas valientes, tu…

-Ezra, no era lo que quería escuchar, pero gracias

-se lo que quieres escuchar -le mira- te necesito conmigo

-lo has hecho bien hasta ahora-sonrió levemente-no me necesitas para esta guerra

-no para la guerra, para mí-sonrió- te necesito a mi lado, por lo mismo que dijiste, la vida es tan oscura, y la guerra es tan fría que necesito un poco de luz, un poco de ti… sé que te sientes muy mal y sola a veces, pero todos necesitamos un poco de una jedi

-también te necesito, solo espero que un día, podamos… no sé, ir donde queramos, vivir donde nos gustaría, tener… no se una familia

-tenemos… oh, quieres decir -se sonroja- yo… eso sería agradable-sonrió emocionado- cuando esto decline, la guerra… todo, nos iremos, donde quieras

\- ¿y dónde quieres tú?

-bueno a un lugar que tenga un poco de verde, no me malentiendas, pero Lothal es aburrido, solo es tierra

-oh… que tal Naboo

-suena genial ¿no?... solo imagínalo

\- ¿crees que esta guerra termine?

-en algún momento, obviamente, solo tenemos que tener fe-sonríe- tengo fe, de que no tardaras en encontrar el lugar indicado

Ella se volvió al sentir una presencia, era un gato de Lothal saltando débilmente entre algunas piedras, ella le llamo delicadamente para que acercara, entre gemidos lastimoso y lloriqueos, el peliazul busco en sus bolsillos algo con que vendar su herida. Pero ella se quedó mirándole, tomándole en sus brazos, se acercó delicadamente y sin tocar una luz comenzó a brillar entre la herida y la mano de la mujer, él se quedó mirándole sorprendido mientras que lentamente la herida comenzó a sanar. Pasaron unos escasos segundos antes de que ella apartara su mano y el gato de Lothal se apartara saltando emocionado, seguramente por su herida no podría correr y cazar lo suficiente

-como… ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

\- ¿eso que?

-pues, arreglarlo

-oh, lo cure es una… una técnica muy antigua, ya eran pocos quien sabia curar y no solo, cortar

\- ¿eres… un médico?

-algo... tengo entrenamiento de eso, si es lo que hablas, mi maestro era muy estricto, quería que fuera una buena padawan

-oh, eres una médico-hablo emocionado

-lo sé, no tienes por qué decirlo así

\- ¡ese es tu lugar! En nuestro escuadrón, escuadrón fénix tiene su médico ahora

-oh-dijo divertida- creo que puedo, hacer esas cosas… solo no puedo matar Stormtrooper sabes, son personas

-lo se… malas

-no puedo-le mira- me recuerdan mucho a los clones, aun… prefiero ser tu apoyo médico y táctico

El sonrió, se veía mucho mejor, su rostro se había iluminado completamente, ella se acercó a prisa y robo un beso de sus labios abrazándole, no sabía bien si la conversación le había ayudado, pero al menos ella se sentía mucho más tranquila. El pelinegro volvió a besarle, hacia tiempo que no tenían un momento a solas, todo se había complicado, aunque el ambiente era más relajado que en el imperio, se sentía protegido por la republica de alguna manera. Empujo con delicadeza a la mujer apoyándola en las rocas, ella soltaba risitas mientras le acariciaba delicadamente. Pero se detuvieron de golpe cuando sonó el comunicador de la mujer, ella lanzo un suspiro mientras que él se hizo a un lado algo molesto, se quedó sentado en el suelo dando un largo respiro

-aquí Spectre-7 y Spectre-6

-La General te busca, Cass

-oh-se cubre los ojos- voy enseguida, gracias Rex

Le pidió un momento para poder levantarse mientras que ella solo lanzo otro suspiro mientras se acomodaba su chaqueta, finalmente él se levantó y beso su frente antes se tomar su mano y acompañarla de vuelta a la nave. Subió a prisa a la cabina para poder hablar con la princesa sobre su próxima misión, mientras que el peliazul se quedó fuera de la nave en espera de las noticias

-lo siento Ezra

\- ¿por qué te disculparías Rex? -dijo tranquilo

-sé que ustedes salieron a solas, pero la princesa parecía muy …

-se cómo es ella-suspiro – descuida, no tienes la culpa

-yo sé que ustedes, de vez en cuando quiere… ya sabes, nosotros, no éramos tan diferentes

\- ¿los clones podían salir? ¿ya sabes?

-a veces… bueno, aunque fuéramos clones, nos cansábamos, éramos eficientes, pero siempre es bueno descansar… tuvimos algunos desertores, aunque eso los Jedi no lo sabían, solo aparecía como "desaparecido en acción" incluso Gregor desapareció un tiempo, bueno… algunos tenían incluso hijos

\- ¿tú nunca quisiste irte?

-bueno con el general y Ahsoka me sentía en casa, siempre… aunque no te mentiré, retirarse y tener una familia, sonaba bien

\- ¿nunca pensaste que pasaría si terminaba la guerra?... si alguna vez

-oh bueno, todos queremos que termine, pero ilusionarte no sirve de mucho, no digo, que no debas, no es lo mismo, al menos nadie pensaba en eso

\- ¿podría irme así tan simple?

-creo que, si quisieras hacerlo, creo que podrías, pero no es lo que quieres y ciertamente no es lo que ella quiere

Él tenía razón, no quería dejar todo inconcluso, sabía que estaba ayudando, que las cosas estaban cambiando, pero no podía darse por vencido, al menos Lothal se veía mucho mejor, se notaba que las cosas estaban cambiando para mejor. La mujer salió algo seria, se sentó en el suelo y dio un largo suspiro luego de salir de la conversación con la princesa, parecía no tener buena cara.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

-solo tengo… una misión-suspira- una misión en solitario

-¿Qué?

-al parecer me parezco a la reina

\- ¿Cuál?

-Sosha Soruna, reina de Naboo-le mira confuso- quiere que sea su señuelo, un tiempo, Ezra mientras se instaura nuevamente el senado con Mon Mothma como líder-suspira- solo quieren que la proteja lo suficiente, es buena y amiga de Leia, además es mi planeta natal

-no debes excusarse conmigo

-según ella me parezco lo suficiente

-nadie se parece ni un poco a ti-sonrió antes de besar su frente- ¿te iras mañana?

-sí, Leia me acompañara hasta Naboo, mañana seré una de las damas de compañía de la reina

-bueno, hoy eres Cassiopeia Saretti y necesitas descansar


	7. Chapter 7

\- ¿Qué? -dijo mirándole- ¿me veo extraña?

-como un sol

-es porque el vestido es naranja Ezra ¿me veo como una dama de compañía?

\- ¿no?... la pregunta es si ¿te ves bien o pasas desapercibida?

\- ¿Qué? -dijo nerviosa

-bueno, pasaras desapercibidas con las demás damas de compañía por que el vestido es naranja, llamas la atención donde sea… y siempre te vez bien, pero no como ayer-sonrió- ayer te veías simplemente … hermosa

-podrías tratar de disimularlo un poco-se sonroja desviando la mirada- no digas esas cosas

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? -sonrió- fue increíble

-lo sé-se cubre la cara- ok solo… no digas nada

-Cass-le abraza-todo va a salir bien ¿sí? nos veremos antes de que te des cuenta

No sería tan pronto, pero la había visto o quizás no, no estaba del todo seguro cuando ella interpretaba la reina y cuando no, realmente se parecían bastante, Leia había jugado una buena carta. Miraba de vez en cuando las transmisiones solo para tener un vistazo de ella, solo para ver si podía encontrar sus ojos. Sus misiones parecían simples al lado de lo que ella afrontaba, o al menos pensaba, los vestidos parecían pesar una tonelada y se comportaba delicadamente.

-no vas a creer esto-dijo el Lasat

\- ¿Qué? -dio apresurado

-hubo un ataque a la reina, y tu novia los salvo, aunque se delato

\- ¿Cómo?

-los…- movió sus dedos- con sus olas

\- ¿olas? -suelta una risita- ¿estás diciendo que uso la fuerza?

-eso estaba diciendo, niño-suspira- al menos estaba como dama y no como la reina porque si no sería un escandalo

\- ¿crees que la devuelva?

-no lo sé, pero creo que la princesa no le gustara

No le había gustado, para nada, no todos miraban bien que tuviera un guardaespaldas que fuera una Jedi, aunque la canciller la defendió y la mayoría del senado. Pero para ganarse la confianza de las personas ella renuncio públicamente y se fue con el Gran Maestro Skywalker, para asegurar que ella no era una Sith, y que era una Jedi entrenada.

-fue una jugada arriesgada-dijo Kanan tocándose la barbilla- ¿crees que Leia la envié con nosotros?

-sabemos que tan ambiciosa puede ser la General, no nos ilusionemos-dijo Hera

-justo cuando empezaba a describir su lugar-dijo Ezra con un suspiro- es un poco extraño

-debe de sentirse a gusto en casa ¿no? -dijo Zeb- no era común para un Jedi ¿no?

-no, era difícil saber de qué planeta venias y mucho más difícil que te tocara una misión en aquel, quizás le haga bien un tiempo, mantenerse ahí, reconectarse

\- ¿con que? -dijo el peliazul

-con la fuerza… quiso escuchar las últimas palabras del maestro Kenobi, bueno en realidad, se expusieron a ella de inmediato… pero eso le afecto, escóndete como un ladrón, sobrevive casi como un cazarrecompensas, vuélvete invisible… son palabras duras para alguien que le enseñan desde pequeño que eres el equilibrio de la galaxia

El peliazul seguía esperando cualquier mensaje, cualquier cosa que viniera de ella, pero nada, seguía en silencio, solo unas pocas comunicaciones de Skywalker y las ordenes de Leia. El seguía entrenando, ayudando, haciendo lo que podía, pero ansiaba poder encontrársela, ver si estaba a salvo, al menos como ayudante de la reina podía saber dónde estaba, pero en la incertidumbre solo podía meditar.

Lanzo un suspiro para bajar de la nave en Yavin 4, había que volver a la base de vez en cuando, quizás saludar algunas caras conocidas, respirar un poco de verde, Kanan necesitaba consultar algunas cosas con el gran maestro. Así que el luego de ayudar en la nave, cuando llego su momento libre, subió hasta el tejado de la nave admirando un poco del cielo azulado que comenzaba a oscurecer lentamente. Leia estaría muy ocupada como para preguntarle por la mujer, ni siquiera a los droide podía preguntar, solo esperar que las cosas se resolviesen. Paciencia no era una de sus palabras favoritas, pero debía tenerlo en mente. Pero algo le hizo saltar, se apresuró a levantarse y mirar al horizonte, una nave se acercaba, sujeto su sable de luz un momento, pero rápidamente se relajó, era el halcón milenario, pero no fue eso que le hizo saltar, fue la presencia dentro de la nave. Se quedó quieto mirándole hasta que aterrizo, vio bajar a el rubio tranquilo con su amigo, el capitán, charlando amenamente cuando ella apareció, estaba sonriendo de volver y mira todos lados antes de correr en dirección a él.

Se acomodo un poco el cabello nervioso, pero no sirvió de nada ella con un impulso había subido al techo de la nave apresurada. Le quedo mirando un momento, se veía igual de refinada que en las transmisiones, ya sin vestidos ostentosos, ahora tenía una simple camiseta de un color celeste pálido que cubría hasta sus codos y se movía delicadamente con el viento con unos pantalones oscuros, era ropa de Naboo

-yo…

-Ezra-sonrió

-Cass…-busca en su bolsillo-tengo algo… Cass

\- ¿Ezra?

-casémonos…-dijo mostrándole un anillo plateado- sé que no es mucho

-es perfecto-sonrió- ¿Qué te hizo hacer esto?

-que… bueno, te amo, primero que nada y esta tortura ha sido mucho, mantenerme lejos de ti, sé que son las misiones, no podemos evitarlo …pero, aunque sea algo simbólico, recordarte que siempre te estaré esperando… es solo... un poco de metal pulido, no es mucho-baja la mirada

-no me importa en lo absoluto que sea-dijo sonriente antes de ponérselo en su dedo-esto es perfecto, suficiente para mí, Ezra y por supuesto, sé que estas esperando y vamos a casarnos, sin importar nada… porque quiero que sepas, que siempre estoy pensando en ti

-no puedo ofrecerte un palacio como Naboo, creo que ni siquiera un techo decente que no sea una nave ¿está segura?

-ni, aunque me ofreciera el apartamento más alto en Coruscant-dijo antes de besarle- no escogería a otra persona que no seas tú Ezra

-vaya…

\- ¿Qué?

-pensé que dirás que no

\- ¿Por qué iba a decirte que no? -dijo mirándole escéptica

-porque pensé que no podíamos…

-podemos… he ido a un templo con Luke, quería que lo ayudara, tenía que descubrir más, él y yo… quedamos que la nueva orden cambiaria … sería mejor, había muchas cosas que no estaban bien antes, así que… si, nos casaremos-sonrió


	8. Chapter 8

\- ¡¿casarse?!

-quería decirte antes de todos-dijo el peliazul

\- ¿Cómo piensan hacerlo?

-bueno, no lo es realmente-se agita el cabello-creo que algo… algo más simple, privado… no sé qué podría ser en realidad, solo quería que supiera que estoy con ella

-estás loco ¿Qué les dijo el maestro?

-bueno, que está de acuerdo, fueran a una misión junto y...

-fueron a un templo para meditar ¿no?

-ella quería enseñarle un poco de cómo era la vida antes, hay mucho que debe pensarse

\- ¿crees que los deje casarse?

-estamos en tiempos de guerra aun, Kanan… ella solo quiero sentir que no ha traicionado parte de sí misma con esta boda, solo quiere saber si el aceptara esto, tenía miedo, pregunto a su maestro

\- ¿Qué?

-ella …. Bueno se comunicó con el… apareció junto a ella, para hablar, como ha aparecido el maestro Yoda

\- ¿y qué le dijo?

-que la fuerza te acompañe, maestra

El sonrió tranquilo, estaba todo tranquilo y bien, solo faltaba el lugar indicado, no le importaba realmente que fuera oficial, solo quería prometerle que siempre iban a estar ahí para el otro, que la amaba y que eventualmente, podrían tener una familia. Aunque al mismo tiempo pensaba en él y sus padres, ellos no sabían a lo que se enfrentarían, al imperio y tenía miedo en que tuviera que dejar a sus eventuales hijos, dejarla a ella por la misión.

Se adentro en la nave hasta el compartimiento que tenían juntos, abrió la puerta y la quedo mirando un segundo, sonrió levemente y se acercó a ella en un abrazo, beso su frente antes de mirarle y sonreír mientras ella solo reía.

\- ¿qué sucede?

-nada-sonrió-solo estaba esperando verte ¿Qué tienes en tu bolso?

-la reina… quería que tuviera algunas cosas, libros antiguos, algunas cosas que me recuerden a Naboo y que era bienvenida a ir, incluso dijo que si quería una escapada romántica contigo fuera sin problemas-dijo riendo- tiene una pequeña casa según ella, pequeña, cerca del rio

-creo que eres mejor amiga de la reina de Naboo

-Socha es un encanto, sabes, tan divertida y a la vez correcta, jamás pensé ver a alguien así desde la senadora, aunque debo decir, que Leia es muy similar a pesar de lo sería que es.

-bueno, una luna de miel en Naboo, suena bien, aunque sea un par de días

-veremos si eso puede ser factible-dijo con una leve sonrisa- aún tenemos que ver cuando haremos eso

-pues estaba pensando apenas tengamos un poco de tiempo

-no se Ezra… creo que podemos esperar un poco-le mira- estamos juntos, es lo importante

-de acuerdo… pero apenas parezca que esto se tranquiliza iremos y nos casaremos, solo la tripulación

-de acuerdo

Todos parecían sorprendidos ante la decisión que habían tomado pero solo duro un segundo, luego parecían bastante felices, emocionados por los dos, aunque todos se preguntaban lo mismo ¿iban a dejar la Alianza? Ambos no habían tocado el tema, y luego de una corta visita ella tuvo que irse de nuevo en misiones para buscar sobrevivientes de la orden 66, mientras que él se iba de piloto con el escuadrón Fénix.

-Deberías poder hacer esto con los ojos cerrados-dijo la mujer

-bueno... aun es un poco difícil, aunque si soy más sensitivo que tu

-no es una competencia-dijo ella mirándole- y soy mejor que tu

-tienes el título de maestra solo porque hay muy pocos-dijo riendo- no te hagas la lista Cass

-vamos estamos mejorando nuestros sables, es mejor que te pongas serio

Él le quedo mirando mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a flotar, le gusta verla hacer eso, era impresionante y lentamente su sable le alcanzo, se comenzó a desarmar mientras ella movía ligeramente sus manos. Las diminutas piezas comenzaban a esparcirse en el aire cuando comenzó a brillar los cristales Kyber, dos trozos azulados flotando lentamente mientras que otras piezas comenzaban a moverse lentamente, ensamblándose en dos sables separados esta vez, de color negro sin brillo. Finalmente, los sables volvieron a juntarse con un pequeño giro volvieron a ser la espada doble de la mujer, que lentamente descendió hasta su mano y ella hasta el suelo

-asombroso como siempre

-deberías estar trabajando en tu sable, sabes

\- ¿hace cuánto que no usas el estilo de doble espada?

\- ¿jar´kai?... hum, es difícil sabes, Ahsoka era impresionante, yo en cambio no tanto, pero puede salvarte… aunque, sabes que yo no peleo mas

-lo sé, pero siempre… estas preparada

-tengo que estarlo, no quiero tomar vidas… no más, por eso solo estoy buscando personas

-lo sé -le toma el hombro-te entiendo no tienes que decirme nada

-gracias Ezra-dijo desviando la mirada- a veces quisiera poder luchar, pero…

-no tienes que forzarte, créeme… hace un increíble trabajo

-solo lo dices como mi prometido, pero todos hablan… "tan fuere y tan inútil"

-dime quien fue para demostrarle que está equivocado-frunce el ceño

Ella soltó una risita trato de parecer rudo a su lado, pero ella sabía que no dañaría a nadie, beso su cabeza antes de comenzar a armar su sable de luz, lentamente, pero con la misma fluidez que podía la mujer. Había entrenado mucho más en la fuerza gracias a sus enseñanzas y a los Holocrones encontrados y reparados. Ante la presencia de Kanan ambos se quedaron en silencio, se acercó y se sentó con una leve sonrisa antes de sacar su sable de luz

-espero que tengan algunas piezas para compartir.

-por supuesto-dijo ella

-pueden seguir hablando de lo que quieran

-solo era sobre lo que dicen los demás de Cass, ella cree que su decisión de no pelear… es demasiado cuestionada, no creo que haya problema

-por supuesto que no, siempre ha habido jedi que prefirieron no pelear, pero deben estar preparado para eso

-no he dejado de entrenar Kanan… jamás dejaría de hacerlo… aun todo es frágil, no sé cuándo Leia podría necesitar mi ayuda o Luke

-es un poco extraño ¿no crees?... dijiste el nombre de Leia y no dijiste rebelión

-no olvides que estuvimos en una república diferente y que, aunque servimos al canciller, nosotros pensábamos como algo diferente, éramos la orden… ahora creo que puedo tomar mis decisiones, servir a esta nueva república, pero serle fiel a las personas en que realmente confió

-tienes razón, he tenido el mismo problema por años, en quien debemos confiar realmente, después de la traición del canciller, no podemos fiarnos de cualquier persona, aunque Mon Mothma hace un buen trabajo, debemos ser precavidos

-solo podemos confiar en la fuerza-sonrió ella- y siento que confía en ellos, es lo correcto

-también lo senito-dijo el peliazul- aunque al principio, no podía creer que hubiera un chico que nació en un planeta desolado como yo que fuera capaz de derrotar a Vader

-más de un secreto hay en la historia de Luke, no solo habilidad propia… la fuerza necesitaba al chico, tenía que ser así

Kanan parecía convencido por las palabras de la mujer y aunque Ezra tenía curiosidad planeaba un día preguntarle directamente al comandante. Se quedaron en silencio meditando un momento más, mientras que Kanan comenzaba a armar su sable, pero todos se volvieron cuando Hera apareció y la mujer sabia porque, se levantó de inmediato y se despidió antes de irse con ella

El peliazul la quedo mirando hasta que desapareció y el volvió a la meditación, sabía que debía controlar esos sentimientos de soledad, de añorarla demasiado, pero siempre confiaba en que volvería tenía que mantenerse tranquilo.

\- ¿una qué?

-es solo una fiesta de gala, necesitamos aliarnos con más planeta, apartar al imperio de forma más civilizada, necesito una acompañante y tú ya sabes comportarte

\- ¿está segura?... después de …

-por supuesto, por algo te lo estoy pidiendo, ven de inmediato... quieren que te preparares adecuadamente-dijo antes de que se detuviera el holograma

-pues sabemos que esto es plan de Mon Mothma-dijo Hera

-bueno, solo espero no decepcionar a Leia-suspira


	9. Chapter 9

-es un buen vestido… aunque quizás un poco

\- ¿un poco qué?

\- demasiado sensual para los demás

-sí, exacto, aunque te vez bien

-es la moda, lo siento-sonrió- ¿Cómo van las cosas en el Ghost?

-tranquilo, solitario sin ti… ¿preparada para esta noche?

-es un poco aburrido, debo decir, solo estaré acompañando a Leia en una fiesta elegante, Socha me enseño como actuar invisible, pero Leia quiere que sea muy visible

El sonrió tranquilo en el holograma, era su nueva forma de comunicarse, aunque él se detenía en la cabina a solas para hablar, ella se paseaba por una habitación peinándose y arreglándose, fue cuando entro Leia y soltó una risita al verlos hablar. La mujer se sonrojo, pero le hizo una señal para que se quedara tranquila, pero ella aun así se volvió al holograma

-lo siento, Ezra, debo irme

\- ¿está todo bien?

-sí, Leia está esperando, así que debo irme, hablamos luego

-ten mucho cuidado y que la fuerza este con ambas

-y a ti, cariño

La mujer miro a la princesa con una sonrisa, siempre de inmaculado blanco mientras que ella lucia colores cálidos como los vestidos de Naboo, termino los últimos retoques antes de seguirla hasta donde seria la fiesta, aunque no sin guardar su sable entre sus ropas. Todos parecían curiosos por saber quién era, la que había sido el señuelo de la reina de Naboo y una de las Jedi de la antigua república.

-tranquila, sé que esto es aburrido

-lo es, lo siento Leia, tampoco soy una persona sociable, todos esperan que tenga muchas historias, pero solo los que si vivieron la guerra clon pueden realmente tener algo en común conmigo

-descuida, traje a alguien para eso

Fue cuando ella alzo la vista al sentirlo, a pesar de que dijeran que ellos no podían tener nada parecido a eso, pero sintió su presencia, ahí estaban los 3 y ella corrió a prisa para abrazar como pudo a los clones, que estaban más elegantes que nunca. Todos se vieron sorprendido por aquellas personas, solo viejos recuerdos de las guerras clones, pero valioso para recordar lo perdido

-comandante-dijo Wolfe serio

-por dios Wolfie, me conociste cuando era solo una padawan, creo que las formalidades están de mas

-disculpa a este viejo-dijo Gregor- tú ya lo conoces-sonrió alegre- vamos a comer algo

\- ¿Qué los trajo aquí?

-quien más si no la princesa, al parecer los 4 somos más que piezas de museo-dijo Rex serio

-no dejes que te vean como a nosotros comandante

\- ¿Cómo Wolfie?

-como si fueras obsoleta

La mujer le quedo mirando un momento y luego desvió delicadamente la mirada a los demás invitados, era verdad, era como si fueran parte de un viejo mobiliario. Ella sonrió tranquilamente y le pidió que se acercaran con ella a la mesa de bocadillos. Todos charlaban animados, incluso la princesa, pero de repente se acercó un hombre de ropas elegantes, ella le quedo mirando un momento y le vio besar la mano a la princesa

-como siempre elegante Princesa Leia, y debo decir que la padawan y los clones no desentonan

-Kiran Reetat-dijo la mujer seria

-no es padawan-corrigió Rex- es caballero Jedi

-no creo que le dirigí la palabra, Clon

-es Capitán Rex-hablo la pelinegra- le presento al comandante Wolfe y el capitán Gregor, en cuanto a mí, debe saber que además de ser caballero Jedi también soy comandante de la General Organa

-Leia tu guarda espalda está siendo demasiado engreída

-por favor Cassiopeia -sonrió- muéstrale tu truco

La mujer sonrió tranquila, intimidando a uno de los invitados, un senador que se había cambiado de bando cuando la guerra lo ameritaba, se acercó y movió su mano delante de Kiran Reetat. Con voz tranquila dijo

-tu no nos menospreciaras mas

-no les menospreciare mas

-va a decirle a la General Organa todos los secretos del imperio

-le diré a la General Organa todos los secretos del imperio

La General sonrió y la mujer le guio por el pasillo, donde no sintiera la presencia de nadie, mientras aun con la mente nublada y en silencio Kiran fue escoltado por Rex y Wolfe mientras que Gregor se quedó cubriendo la puerta de cualquiera que intentara pasar

Solo paso un rato antes de que soltara toda la información que Leia necesitaba y ella finalmente dejo su mente en paz. La misión secreta de la princesa funciono a la perfección y todos volvieron a la fiesta en silencio y sin llamar demasiado la atención. Fue cuando ella se apartó para mirar un momento a Coruscant, sonrió tranquila ante los recuerdo, pero la nostalgia le invadió un momento.

-Cassiopeia

-princesa-dijo la mujer para mirar- ¿necesita algo más?

-en realidad es algo mas personal-dijo desviando la mirada- ¿tú la conociste ¿no?

\- ¿a quién, su alteza?

-a la que tu llama, la senadora

-si ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- ¿Cómo era ella? -dijo apoyándose en el barandal

-bueno, era amable… muy lista, sabe… se parecía mucho a usted, tenia un sentido de la justicia que podía comparársele con uno de nosotros, era muy compasiva y dedicada a Naboo, por algo fue reina tan joven-sonrió- ahora que lo pienso…-le mira- oh…

-exactamente… supongo que Luke te confió todo lo demás

-me lo dijo… entonces… vaya muchos suponían que la senadora y… pero-sonrió tristemente- lo lamento, Leia

-gracias por contarme de ella-sonrió- solo he escuchado algunas cosas, pero quería escuchar algo sincero

-por favor, eres la viva imagen de Padme, jamás lamentes no conocerla… por que ella vive en ti todo el tiempo

-eres muy amable, aunque fue…

-Bail Organa quien te crio, y la reina Breha… tan amables amigos de tu madre…

-solo puedo recordarla triste…-baja la mirada- Vader la destruyo

-el amor… a veces puede destruirnos, cuando nos nubla el poder- le sujeta el hombro- Han Solo es un buen hombre, distraído y quizás demasiado altanero, pero él te protegerá, será tu compañero

-lo mismo digo de Ezra Bridger, lo conozco hace tiempo y debo decirle que tomaste la decisión correcta-dijo apuntado su anillo- felicidades

La mañana siguiente, despertando en un elegante cuarto de un hotel en Coruscant pudo ver las reliquias de el templo Jedi, cuando sintió la presencia de su prometido, se volvió a prisa para verlo sonriente esperándole con los brazos extendidos y ella rápidamente corrió hasta el para rodearle con los brazos y besarle

\- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-bueno… tengo algo que pedirte

-ya estamos comprometidos, Ezra

-es una misión… una difícil

\- ¿Qué puede ser tan difícil que viniste hasta Coruscant?

-es Lothal… aún quedan imperiales, necesito tu ayuda

-tú sabes qué...

-esto es personal, están aun en mi planeta y necesitan mi ayuda… sé que te pido demasiado

-te ayudare en lo que pueda comandante-suspiro- pero hay algo más en esta misión ¿Qué es?

-no lo sé, Skywalker me dijo que quería que fueras con nosotros, Rex se quedara con la princesa, no te preocupes, tiene muchas historias que contar sobre sus padres

-lo sabes

-lo se

-bueno… vamos a Lothal


	10. Chapter 10

-te vez horrible

-gracias-dijo acomodándose el sombrero- eres un encanto

-es que te vez como una imperial

-y tu como un Stormtrooper, pero no era necesario eso-dijo riendo- muy bien… vamos

Aun había soldados rondando una vieja instalación, aunque ellos no estaban por los soldados, si no por los prisioneros y si podían mantener la base sin energía mucho mejor, por eso iba el droide con una capa de pintura

Iba todo tranquilo solo tres infiltrados en la misión, quizás una de rutina para Ezra, pero la mujer parecía algo nerviosa. Alzo la mirada cuando se encontró con un oficial que con mirada dudosa dijo

\- ¿Por qué esta en este lugar teniente?

-los prisioneros serán trasladados, oficial

-no tengo ninguna notificación de eso

-no necesita una-dijo la mujer movimiento la frente a el

-no la necesito

-va a irse ahora

Obedeció en silencio y se fue, la mujer sonrió mientras que el lanzo un suspiro más tranquilo y le dijo que siguiera caminando. Entraron por el pasillo de detención y abrieron una por una buscando algún prisionero, pero ya no había nada.

-espera-dijo la mujer

\- ¿Qué sucede?

-se los están llevando… escucho a alguien pedir ayuda

La mujer corrió y él le siguió como pudo, estaba desesperada escuchando algo y a pesar de que mas de uno se volvió a perseguirle, el peliazul lanzo el casco lejos y le trato de seguir a toda prisa, pero ella era demasiado veloz. Con un salto alzando el transporte de soldados, se aferro como pudo mientras que prometido le siguió en una moto deslizadora.

Trato de evitar los disparos como pudo y vio a los Stormtrooper salir rodando del transporte, disminuyo la velocidad y el salto hasta donde estaba la mujer.

-toma el mando-dijo la mujer apartándose- a toda prisa hasta el punto de encuentro

\- ¿A dónde vas? -dijo alarmado

-a destruir esas copias de un caminante

\- ¿estas loca?

-no…-le mira- pero nos veremos en el punto de encuentro

-¡Cass!

Pero fue demasiado tarde ella salto hasta una moto deslizadora, dejando caer al Stormtrooper, se volvió rápido y se acercó a prisa hasta el caminante que paso por desaparecida a la mujer, solo seguía disparándole al transporte que esquivaba como podía. Se preparo para saltar, saco sus sables y salto a prisa para cortar sus piernas y que comenzara a deslizarse, finalmente cayo golpe llenando todo de polvo flotante. Se alejo a prisa, tomándola moto deslizadora y apartándose del lugar

Tardo un poco en llegar al punto de encuentro había tomado una ruta alternativa antes de volver para distraer cualquier cosa que le siguiera. Miro a Ezra y el de inmediato se acercó a ella preocupado y limpio su mejilla con polvo antes de hablar emocionado

-sabes… he hecho un montón de veces… pero ahora fue simplemente increíble

-siempre dices lo mismo de mi

-es porque lo eres-sonrió- gracias a ti están todos a salvo y gracias a los testimonios de los prisioneros Ryder puede finalmente cerrar todas las instalaciones

-gobernador Azadi, dirás-hablo sonriente -bueno… esperemos que todos se vayan, explotamos el transporte y nos vamos en la moto ¿no?

-tu si sabes

Se quedaron pendiente mientras que Ryder nuevamente gobernador dirigía el transporte de las personas, pero él se alzó rápidamente al ver a una niña sentada a lo lejos, apoyada en una piedra con un pequeño peluche de Loth-cat entre sus dedos

-Ella lleva varias horas sola… nadie se le ha acercado

-lo sé-dijo el peliazul- iré a hablar con Ryder a ver si sabe algo

El se levanto para acercarse al viejo gobernador, mientras que ella se quedó mirándola un segundo, podía sentirlo, ella era la razón de todos los prisioneros. Se levanto y camino hasta ella, se sentó a su lado buscando en su bolsillo algún bocadillo y compartiendo algunas palabras con ella, era habladora a pesar de que ella había estado sola todo el tiempo. Al menos había descubierto algunas cosas ella era de una aldea pequeña, que fue hace poco fue atacada por los imperiales y tomo los rehenes como si nada interrogándolos, aunque no a la pequeña aún. Ella alzo la vista y le quedo mirando un momento

-eres una Jedi

-si… ¿por?

-mis padres me hablaron de ellos, valientes

-lo somos… los que quedamos ¿Dónde están ellos?

-un día… solo desaparecieron

La niña desvió la mirada triste, pero ella le acaricio delicadamente la cabeza fue cuando apareció, se sentó junto a ellas y compartió un poco de agua con la niña. Antes de volverse con la mujer

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

-que no hay nadie, solo pueden llevarla a un orfanato

-no puede

\- ¿Por qué?

-confía en mi… la llevaremos al Ghost

\- ¿Qué? ¿está segura?

-debo hablar con el maestro… antes de decidir algo-sonrió- vamos ¿Lenna?

-claro-dijo animada

La niña estaba sentada en la sala principal del Ghost mirando curiosa al Lasat que se quedó echándole un ojo mientras los demás estaban en la cabina, discutiendo sobre donde deberían dirigirse ya que rastrear a Skywalker era más difícil de lo que parecía. La mujer se quedo sentada mirando el infinito mientras los demás parecían demasiado concentrados en lo que era correcto hacer.

-Voy a ir a hablar con Leia

\- ¿Qué? -dijo sorprendida-Ezra

-es lo correcto de hacer ¿Qué más podemos hacer?

-no se-se cubre los ojos- solo…

\- ¿solo qué? -dijo Kanan- sé a qué viene eso

-es la única opción, sabes que ella… ella es sensible

\- ¿sensible? -dijo Ezra

-oh, no ¿cómo piensan ustedes hacer eso? -dijo Hera seria

-pues… creo que un poco de viejos tiempos con nuevo tiempo, no es nada extraño es lo que Skywalker le gustaría ¿no? -habla el castaño- ok, creo que quizás el viaje hacia la general Organa sería demasiado

\- ¿estás seguro de esto?

-tu vas a hacerlo, yo ya tengo mi problema

\- ¿¡puede alguien explicarme?!

-quieren entrenarla-dijo Hera finalmente- buen Kanan quiere que Cass lo haga… no se que pensara Leia de esto

-ella es sensible a la fuerza, Ezra-dijo la mujer- no digo que yo sea… la maestra correcta, pero ella necesita ayuda… ¿Qué piensas? -dijo tomando su hombro-se sincero

-ella necesita una familia-sonrió- como yo lo hice y sé que serás una buena maestra

Se dirigió con el peliazul a la cabina, mientras que Kanan y Hera se quedaron hablando de los arreglos que debían tener con la pequeña ahora en la nave. El Lasat al menos parecía divertido con ella, tenia un ingenio indudable además de que en el espacio se asombraba con cualquier cosa. Finalmente, este soltó una risita y se fue de la cabina, ambos se sentaron y se volvieron donde la pequeña que se abrazaba como podía, el peliazul se quitó la chaqueta y la cubrió. Volvió sus ojos purpuras hasta ellos, tenía el cabello castaño, cortado disparejo hasta sus hombros, con la piel pálida y pecas en sus mejillas

-el espacio es mucho más frio

\- ¿hacia dónde vamos?

-no sabemos aún, estamos flotando básicamente- dijo la mujer- tenemos que hablar contigo, Lenna

\- ¿hice algo?

-no… nada malo, no te preocupes, solo queremos ayudarte

\- ¿a qué?

-a sobrevivir… tú sabes la verdad Lenna…. Ellos ya no están

-si…-baja la mirada

-puedes quedarte con nosotros-le mira- te cuidaremos… vamos a enseñarte, para que uses la fuerza

\- ¿Cómo un Jedi? -dijo sorprendida

-así es-sonrió el peliazul- somos tu familia ahora, bienvenida al Ghost


	11. Chapter 11

-capitán… la vista de vuelta a D'Qar

-entendido comandante

-y dígale a ese Arc-170 que si se mueve un centímetro del hangar voy a mandarlos de vuelta a Lothal -hablo antes de salir

-e-entendido-dijo algo nervioso y habla por el micrófono- comandante Bridger, va hacia ustedes, bastante enojada

-entendido, gracias capitán -sonó en el micrófono

La mujer camino a paso rápido hasta el hangar, era una nave larga, una corbeta de Alderaan, que la mujer con mucho esfuerzo había recuperado de un cazarrecompensas, que comenzó a llenar con miembros de la resistencia. Junto a ella siempre el peliazul, rebelde y aventurero, también la niña, que ya era casi una adulta y se movía con tanta agilidad y poseía tanta habilidad como sus cuidadores.

Bajo alegre de la nave que con tanto esmero había arreglado junto a Rex, que ahora había volado mejor de lo que lo había hecho en la república. Ella se quitó el casco divertida mientras que miraba al peliazul hacer lo mismo, y luego ver bajar a Rex lentamente. En el hangar de la nave solo había espacio para unas pocos cazas además de la nueva adquisición, todos se movían a prisa, luego de una pequeña misión, ya que eran solo una célula pequeña, pronto tenían que llegar a D'Qar para nuevas instrucciones.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos estaban pensando?!-dijo la mujer molesta

-sube a tu cuarto Lenna-dijo el peliazul autoritario

-claro- bajando la mirada antes de salir

-Rex-dijo la mujer- al puente, ahora

-entendido -dijo antes de salir

-¿que diablos hacías?-bramo molesta

\- ¿enseñarle a volar?

\- ¿enseñarle a volar? -dijo enojada- ¡tenemos al enemigo tras nosotros!

-aun no estamos seguros… de que esta tras nosotros

-obviamente buscan a la resistencia-gruño molesta-pones en peligro a él Wolf

-oh, Lenna ya le puso nombre al Arc, se llama Loth-Cat

\- ¿de verdad? -dijo con el ceño fruncido

-se que es poco original, estamos en el Loth-Wolf y la pequeña se llama Loth-Cat, no fue su mejor idea

-Ezra-le sujeta los hombros- estamos trabajando, tengo 100 personas, entregando provisiones donde la primera orden esta diezmando planetas… necesito tu ayuda

-lo sé, pero, debemos vivir nuestra vida, aun así, las 100 personas que están en tu nave, y parte de esa vida es enseñarle a Lenna a sobrevivir, en la nave que Rex, ella y yo llevamos trabajando meses

-yo lo saque del lago

\- y te lo agradeceré el resto de mi vida

-quizás luego podríamos ir a ver al maestro… siento una perturbación en la fuerza… desde hace un rato

-yo también la sentí-dijo el- vamos rápido a reportarnos con Leia antes de sacar cualquier conclusión

\- ¿y Lenna?

-me dijo que sentía frió… por eso volvimos… no se sentía bien

-iré a verla-dijo ella- a el puente, comandante, quiero que estemos en el hiperespacio antes de que suba hasta donde Lenna

Todo parecía silencioso en D'Qar, todos quedaron mirándolos cuando bajaron desde el Loth-Wolf, ella ordeno que todos comenzaran a trabajar en su tarea de abastecerse, mientras que ella siguió su camino, junto con el peliazul y la castaña. En el centro de comunicaciones la mujer quedo mirando algo asombrada ya que no estaba el ruidoso bullicio del movimiento de las personas, si no que tampoco estaba la general en ningún lugar

-C3po-dijo la mujer- ¿Dónde está?

-ahora no es el momento, comandante Saretti

-necesito entonces que establezcas la conexión con mi maestro

-el amo Luke tampoco está disponible

\- ¿Solo? ¿Chewie?

-lo lamento, comandante

La mujer quedo en blanco, retrocedió lentamente y volvió a la nave en silencio, seguida del peliazul y la castaña, pero cuando llego al puente ella estaba segura de lo que vería. La general Organa tenía los ojos oscurecidos, la piel pálida y vestía ropa oscura, se sentó lentamente mientras que la mujer se acerco a ella, se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano mientras que los otros miraban confundido

-lo sentí… también que me llamaste

-ha sido…

-no hables Leia, lo lamento, lamento no haber estado ahí… pude haber ayudado

-pudiste morir…

-iré a buscarlo… a ambos, a todos…

-no… no vayas… tienes que esconderte

\- ¿Qué? -le mira sorprendido- ¿escondernos?

-tienen que hacerlo Ezra-dijo Leia- el esta comenzando a moverse y se ha llevado a todos los demás

\- Snoke ¿nos está cazando?

-entonces… -dijo la niña - ¿entonces el maestro y…?

-no… se lo ha llevado y el maestro con vida, lo sé, pero no sé dónde…ese fue el frio

-bueno…tendré una nave en…

-no Leia… no vamos a abandonarte-dijo Ezra

-somos fieles a ti-dijo la pelinegra- así que mejor piensa cual es nuestra siguiente misión

-señora-dijo la menor- aun hay bondad en el-dijo seria- puedo sentirlo

-Lenna-dijo su padre sujetándole el hombro-se que eran amigos, pero no debes nublar tu mente con eso

-el… esta confundido, no lo digo solo porque si, papa… lo siento

-descuida Lenna-dijo la general antes de levantarse- bueno como siempre supe que ibas a quedarte a mi lado Cassiopeia

-cuenta conmigo en lo que sea

-con nosotros-corrigió Ezra

-Bueno ya tendrán un rumbo-se levanta -vendrá C3po a informarles los detalles

Apenas ella sale de la cabina, la mujer se levanto a prisa y tomo su comunicador mientras que la castaña se lanzo al asiento a prisa angustiada y nerviosa por lo que podía suceder. El peliazul lanzo un suspiro y la abrazo como pudo para que se calmara mientras que miraba a la pelinegro seria

-Rex

\- ¿pasa algo, Cass?

-prepara el Arc… tenemos que ir a Ryloth

-entendido… se que algo malo está pasando, comandante

-te lo diré luego-dijo antes de cortar

\- ¿A dónde vamos? -dijo el peliazul

-a ver si no ha ido por Kanan-dijo seria

La castaña se recupero levemente para subir a la nave, confundida de todo lo que sucedía, aunque ella solo había entrenado con su madre y Kanan ocasionalmente, no se considera una Jedi como tal. Aun así, ella conocía todas las artes que su madre puedo nutrirle, prefería decir que era parte de la resistencia antes que una Jedi. Además, había tenido el placer de conocer a Skywalker, amable y bueno para ella, también a Ben, que se habían vuelto amigos de juegos cuando pequeños, aunque se habían alejado debido al entrenamiento aun ella podía recordarle claramente.

Miro a su madre que se dirigía a la nave con un casco con pintura de colores y el símbolo de la rebelión en dorado, mientras que Rex estaba a su lado hablándole, vio la cara de este derrumbarse cuando dio la noticia, y vio sus labios moverse cuando dijo "no otra vez".

-Rex… te necesito a cargo del Wolf ahora… no se cuanto tiempo estemos buscando a Hera y Kanan, solo quiero avisarles

-no te preocupes, deja a cargo a este viejo-sonrió- ira bien

-estamos desmoronándonos, Rex, otra vez...

-es una victoria si sigues viva, si mantienes vivo a el aventurero de tu esposo y a tu hija

-debí haber estado con el

-solo hubiera sido una vida perdida más, cuando el lado oscuro te absorbe ya no hay vuelta atrás

-lo sé, aun así, Lenna piensa que el aun…

-era uno de sus amigos, es obvio que pensara bien de el


	12. Chapter 12

-bueno al menos la repararon decentemente

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -dijo el peliazul

-podría mejorar

-bueno quizás si no nos regañaras cada vez que intentamos mejorarla

-quizás si cumplieras tus deberes-dijo molesta

-basta-hablo la menor- estamos entrando a Ryloth

La mujer se sacudió el cabello, estaba nerviosa y cansada, la guerra parecía nunca acabar y ahora aun menos, parecía que estaba condenada de nuevo, con su esposo y su hija, con su familia y amigos. Recordó la brújula que le mostro su maestro, seguro se había ido al más recóndito lugar y sabia porque, sentía que había fallado, no podía juzgarle, alzo la mirada para ver que su hija estaba corriendo, golpeando la puerta con rudeza, a lo que su padre le regaño, pero sol hizo que abrieran la puerta mas aprisa

Hera sacudió su cabello, apenas la vio y miro con una sonrisa a ambos que caminaban mas lentamente, pero lo supo de inmediato, las cosas no iban bien.

Entraron en silencio y mientras que ella buscaba a Kanan por todos lados la twi'lek les sirvió un poco de té, pero el ambiente seguía tenso, ambos miraron a prisa cuando cruzo el umbral la castaña tirando del brazo de Kanan, que por la expresión en su rostro sabia que las cosas no iban bien

\- ¿has podido contactar al maestro?

-solo se que esta vivo, Kanan-dijo la mujer

-podías habernos enviado un mensaje-dijo Hera

-tía…-dijo la menor- creemos que nos están buscando

-tiene que esconderse-dijo el peliazul- vinimos apenas aterrizamos en D'Qar… solo debieron ver el rostro de todos…

-sin esperanza…

-mama… -dijo la niña- no… todo va a mejorar… aun quedamos nosotros… la resistencia

-si… lo sé, Lenna, pero no es lo mismo, los Jedi… el maestro

-no te apegues, Cass-dijo Kanan serio- recuerda… no te apegues

-es un golpe para todos-dijo el peliazul- pero debemos seguir … solo queríamos advertirles, tengan cuidado

-de hecho… llegan en el momento correcto

\- ¿Qué? -dijo la mujer

-íbamos a partir a D'Qar ahora-dijo Hera- teníamos intenciones de volver a pelear

-ya están un poco…

-no lo digas Ezra, incluso su padre la trato de convencer, pero Hera quiere volver

La niña sonrió tranquila, al menos sabia que contaba con la ayuda de sus tíos, ella solo quería distraerse del hecho de que su madre estaba sufriendo, de que la orden había caído y que Ben Solo se había vuelto al lado oscuro.

Se quedo meditando un momento, pero no podía concentrarse lo suficiente, todo se sentía nublado, no solo su mente, la fuerza estaba perturbada, también en ambiente en la resistencia. En su pequeño cuarto en el Loth-Wolf podía relajarse, no tener que afrontar las múltiples críticas de otros miembros de la resistencia, sabía lo que decían "tu pudiste haber hecho algo. Pero Leia tenía razón, se salvó de no estar ahí, por que ella sabia que tan fuerte podía ser Ben Solo

-Cass…

\- ¿pasa algo? -dijo abriendo los ojos

-ya no flotas ¿estás bien?

-siento mi mente… llena de dudas… tanto que no puedo concentrarme

-no fue tu culpa

-tampoco tuya

-nosotros… sabes que no éramos como tu

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-bueno… no somos tan apegados a la orden… pero no creas que no me siento mal por lo que sucede

-Ezra… solo… me siento culpable… la culpa y el enojo no son buenos

-no lo son…-dijo el peliazul

\- ¿Qué hago?... dime Ezra

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer?... podemos escondernos, podemos quedarnos… o buscarlo

\- ¿buscarlo?

-Skywalker

-no… no quiere ser encontrado…

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-si no esta aquí, entonces no quiere ser encontrado, no podemos escondernos Lenna no nos perdonaría jamás dejarlo a la resistencia sola, así que vamos a pelear

El sonrió convencido con la decisión, pero ella seguía inquieta, el beso su frente y al rodeo con sus brazos, volvía a sentirse el frio invadir la galaxia. Tenían que prepararse para otra guerra, así que entre sus compartimientos tomaron la decisión de volver a portar sus sables de luz. Se habían dedicado a hacer misiones de abastecimiento y sobre todo a ayudar a la resistencia, se habían mantenido alejados de la orden desde que esta se había establecido, la galaxia no los necesitaba como Jedi, pero ahora si

La castaña se limpió la mejilla con aceite y miro a Rex, estaba cambiando casi todo el Arc-170 reemplazando cada pieza para volverla el caza más rápido posible, tenía que ayudar de alguna manera, aunque sabia pelear y sabia de la fuerza, no era ni comparado con sus padres, aunque había pasado años desde que entreno, siempre fue difícil entirse conectado

-niña

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿de nuevo es el sistema de guía?

-no…-dijo dando un respiro-vamos por algo de comer ¿sí?

-aun me queda mucho que hacer

-no Len… es hora de descansa-dijo tomándole el hombro- no pierdas la cabeza, tus padres necesitan

-ellos son fuertes, confían en la fuerza…yo solo tengo un par de herramientas y …

-no te menosprecies ahora niña

-Rex… ¿Qué más podría hacer?... nada

-claro que puedes, eres una buena chica, un buen soldado y sobre todo una buena hija, así que sigue como estas, un día harás grandes cosas

-a puesto que le dijiste lo mismo a Ahsoka… ¿no?

-si-sonrió levemente- y a tu padre, y te lo diré las veces que lo necesites-cuando me hicieron padrino de ti, sinceramente creí que no podía ayudarte en nada… pero espero poder ayudarte siempre

-siempre lo haces Rex… vamos por un bocadillo, al menos la comida aquí debe ser mejor que en Lothal

-lo es, D'Qar es mucho más verde

Se sentía extraña, no había podido hablar con sus padres ni con sus tíos, todos parecían ocupados así que solo se quedo escuchando las transmisiones de la resistencia, todos trataban de apoyar a Leia, pero más bien parecía que se alejaban.

De pronto una misión apareció, era hora de irse, todos parecían apurados por irse pronto de D'Qar, ella se apresuró a subir su Cat a la nave, cuando apenas salieron de orbita dieron el salto. Miro confundido a Rex que supervisaba el conteo de provisiones, cosas que usualmente hacía en tierra, ella se acercó para preguntar, pero rápidamente dijo que solo estaba siguiendo órdenes.

Corrió hasta la cabina, su madre estaba un poco firmal quizás, lucia el que llamaba "ropa de trabajo" era un vestido azulado oscuro, elegante y que le hacía ver muy diferente a la ropa cómoda y holgada que ocupaba. Se volvió y le quedo mirando un momento algo asombrada.

\- ¿Qué paso?

-nos tuvimos que ir… tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender

\- ¿a dónde vamos?

-a Naboo… vamos a pasar desapercibidos un tiempo

\- ¿Qué paso? -dijo molesta- no me estás diciendo nada

-la verdad- interfirió el peliazul- nuestra nave no debe ser vista por la primera orden… debemos escondernos ahora, él sabe de nosotros, conoce nuestra nave, pero no sabe de D'Qar, iremos a Naboo, tomaremos otra nave

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué Naboo?

-técnicamente somos… enviados caritativos de Naboo-dijo desviando la mirada- Socha nos está ayudando

\- ¿la antigua reina? ...-se cruza de brazos- ¿no estamos dejando la resistencia, cierto?

-no … claro que no-dijo su madre- solo tenemos que dispersarnos ahora, estaban buscándonos, así que tenemos que mantener a la resistencia a salvo, por eso nos fuimos

-solo espero que metieras al Cat a bordo

-ustedes-sonrió-… tenían todo planeado ¿no? -

-hey-dijo su padre- ¿Cómo crees que sobrevivimos tantos años?... por el encanto de tu mama y el cerebro de tu padre


End file.
